Field
This disclosure relates to an electrode for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
A rechargeable lithium battery has recently drawn attention as a power source for small portable electronic devices. It uses an organic electrolyte solution and thereby, has twice or more as high discharge voltage as a conventional battery using an alkali aqueous solution and hence, has a higher energy density.
This rechargeable lithium battery is used by injecting an electrolyte into an electrode assembly including a positive electrode including a positive active material that can intercalate and deintercalate lithium, and a negative electrode including a negative active material that can intercalate and deintercalate lithium.
Graphite used for the negative active material may generally have an active mass density of about 1.5 g/cc to 1.7 g/cc. In case of high active mass density of 1.8 g/cc or higher, it takes a long time for an electrolyte to impregnate into a negative electrode, and an impregnation amount is small, relative to the total amount of electrolyte. In addition, when the electrolyte impregnated into an electrode is slightly depleted, the remaining electrolyte should be additionally impregnated. However, an electrode having high active mass density, has a small inner space and thus it is difficult for the electrolyte to be impregnated. This may cause cycle-life decrease of a battery.